When death doesn't work
by Areless
Summary: sasuke and tenten meet in a werid situation which leads to them travelling togther, but then it ends? ok so i lost my drive for this, i will probally wrtie a sequel but i have to find the drive...haha...oh and he doesn't die.


When death dosen't work

chapter 1

He lay there now, bleeding, brusied...dying. But thats ok now. Everything was ok now. He had killed his brother, killed his damn "sensei", and well...thats how he ended up where he is now but... at least he did what he set out to do. And when it came down to it, that's all he need. So now he lay there, on the cold, hard, forest floor. He laid there, thinking about what just happened. Orochimaru had finally tracked him down after he abondand him to finally kill his brother. Of course, he had obtained a new body. Fighting him after he had just only a couple days ago fought his brother left him a little weak, hence the so may bad injuries. But in the end he got him, he's no longer. He lay there now, thinking about what had happened the last few weeks...or was it months now. Anyway, it started when he finally left Orochimaru to try and seek more power, Orochimaru was strong, but he needed to become even more powerful...

Sasuke was wondering through the night of the forest, recently sneaking away, well more like walked out unoticed, to leave that stupid place he had to call his home for a couple years. thats when he heard someone coming. they where runnning... away from someone... they had about... 2 poeple following them. Sasuke sighed and jumped into the trees, out of the way. He looked down and saw someone running quickly by. They where obivously skilled. They where faster anyway. The person was wearing a black cloak, it was covering there face and body. They stoped and looked around then jumped into a tree across from where he was. Then the 2 more people came running, they where 2 henchmen. he could tell by the way they dressed. sasuke could also tell that they were bodyguards with a rather wealthy boss from the way they dressed.

"Where the Fuck is she!!!"said one.

'So... the one they where presuing is a women.'

"I can't belive we let her get the boss!"

"Damn stupid ninjas!!"

'This was getting interesting.'

"When we fi- AAAHH!" said the first one as he fell over dead with a kunai in the side of the face.

Then the second guy pulled out a sword and got into a defensive stance. Then the women apeard behind him and kicked him the side, sending him sideways. He got up and swung at her again and again. Finally tricking her and landing a blow hard on her arm. Blood coming out. Taking this as a new advantage, he took the chance to strick her in the face.

'Stupid, stupid, man. Never underestinimate a shinobi.'

When he did strike her, she vannished and apeard behind him, finally striking him in the back of the head, the last thing he muttured was,

"FUCK"

She stepped back and looked around. Then another apeard behind her and hit her in the back, knocking her down. Her hood fell off. It was then sasuke realized, she was a konoha ninja. And he also realized that she was Tenten, Lee and Nejis' teamate. The new foe was about to hit her again when Sasuke sighed and apeard by her. The new foe had a very strange look on his face when Sasuke apeard. Sasuke had his hand on the others guys wrist and with his other hand punched the foe in the face sending him flying and out cold. Tenten coughed and immdently put her hood back on as Sasuke helped her up. She faced him and then just stood there. He frowned and pulled down her hood,

"There's no need for that, I know who you are." Sasuke said folding his arms.

"Your- your Sasuke!"

"Well aren't you smart." said Sasuke with a smirk.

Tenten started to cough and hold her arm that was hurt and bleeding. Sasuke took her good arm and led her to a near by tree and placed her by it. He took the arm of her shirt and rippied it off. She gave him a wide eyed look that said "what the fuck are you doing??", but soon realized that he did it to wrap up her bleeding arm. He then moved her around so he could face her back. He took out a kunai and started to rip the back of her shirt,

"What ARE you doing!"

"If you would shut up, i was gonna see how your back was."

she gave him a look and sighed as she turned around and he continued.

"Why are you helping me?" an obvious qestion,

"Why are you alone?" he answered.

She looked down.

"Lets just say, i'm going solow for awhile." Tenten answered raising her head.

Her back seemed fine. A giant bruise was going to be ther but that was expected. Sasuke got up and was about to walk away when she called to him,

"Wait!, Where are you going?"

Sasuke gave her a look of tiredness,

"What do you think." was his reply.

She looked down, then up at his face. He knew what she mean't. She wanted to go with him, but, if she was going to trick him and try and "get" him, well, he could deal with her if that ever came up. Rolling his eyes, he answered,

"Whatever" and started to walk away, stoping a few feet off then looking back her halfway.

She realized what he meant. Getting up and running after him.

Why did he take her with him? Well, lets just say he was interested with what she could do, she could obviously kill if she had to. But, it also couldn't hurt to have someone to delay a certain somone if they decided to come and bring him back. And she wasen't that big of a problem. She paid for her own things if they needed something, where as he stole it. She went with him without question and never asked him questions, where as if it where someone else..., she was out of the way. And if she was gonna travel with him for awhile she had better stay that way. But that wasent all of it, it was also the story she told him on why she was alone. Sent out on a mission by herself, to kill a certain rich man. Before she left she was deemed a traitor. Aprently a new ninja had apeard in konoha. Tenten finding out who she was, a ninja on a mission to kill someone in konoha, had been blackmailed to leave, when she didnt the ninja had told made gone and made up some evidence, which was very good evidence, that she was a traitor and she was doupted by everyone around her. Tsunade, not really beliving the new ninja that Tenten would assinate someone of her own village, still sent her out on a mission. But this time was sent out with 2 others. The ninja, a girl named Mori, and Ino. Mori had set her up and made Tenten kill the wrong person, Mori, making Ino see what was going on, made Ino and her run back to Konoha after killing the right person. Ino, being the "eye witness" was the one to help back up Mori by calling Tenten a traitor and "seeing" it with her own eyes. Then the 2 thugs seeing Tenten kill the one she wasen't supposed to, went after her, the other one, being the one that must have been the body guard for the one they were supposed to kill went after her. And thats where they ended up now. And tenten couldn't go back or else be killed or...something worse.

Tenten and Sasuke had "bonded" over the time they had spent togther and she no longer grevid for leaving. Which...confused her because she kind of got over it kind of fast. But ohwell. There was a time where they where sparring when they where bored. And well, mabe they could use the parctice. Sasuke was using his sword as Tenten used...well...this is Tenten where talking about. Everything was her weopen. That's when he had pinned her against a tree, a few cuts on him, and she had his swords flat side against her stomach. And a couple a cuts to, his other hand holding one of her hands across from her and his elbow keeping her other hand away from her other one. His head inches from her head which was bent low as she wispered in his ear.

"...You win..."

He then released his grip and stood infront of her. She slid down the tree and cought her breath. He leanded down gave her a hand to help her up. She grasped it as he helped her and walked over to her small pack to get her water. Sasuke walked over and sat beside her as she drank the rest of her water, being short of water she sighed and sat down, Sasuke glanced over at her and started to search through the pack, she keept both of there supplies in there, and since it was small, only keept the essientials. He through her his water, she glanced at him as he looked away and put his sword back in its sheath. She smiled and only took a small drink of it before through it back at him, still smiling.

A few weeks later Tenten and Sasuke where walking when a old man apeard. Tenten still having her cloak, dawned it, hood and all. She, had also bought Sasuke one. So he had his on as well. A navy blue one. The old man stoped about as Tenten and Sasuke passed. Turning around, the man through a knife at the back of Sasukes head. But before it could hit him he had disapeard. Sasuke had the man by the neck as Tenten was behind him and held the back of his head. A puff of smoke apeard as a middle aged man apeard. He smiled. That's how Sasuke meet the new person that would teach him, it turns out he was pretty powerful person. May not have been as powerful as orochimaru but was good enough to learn some new tricks from. Sasuke had found few others eventually. And by the time he was done with them he was stronger than he had been before, perhaps stronger than Orochimaru now. It was also the time that Konoha had all finally clued in on Mori. Sending Neji and Lee to find Tenten. Them seeing a hooded figure with her, was about to fight him when she stept in between and went with them, removing her hood and saying a goodbye to him before she left. As he turned around to leave, he couldn't help but feel a little pang in his chest. Was it from her leaving after all that time they travelled togther? Mabe, but that wasen't going to stop him from his task. She did leave him her pack though. It had her medic supplies. Those could be useful.

It was awhile before he found his brother. He fought him, almost dying in the process. But the bag of medic stuff he had helped him, but he still was a little hurt but, ohwell. He could find somewhere to rest and recover. That was until Orochimaru had found him. He had a new body, having to find a new one since sasuke left. He wasen't at his full health though either, but still was better off than Sasuke. They fought right where he found him. When Sasuke won, he used some of the last reserves of chokra he had to brun Orochimarus' body just to make sure he stayed dead. Then when he was all just ashes he finally fell over. Thats where he is now.

So now he waited for death to come over. Smiling now. Smiling as he realized that he had done what he set out to do, smiling that he even killed that creepy physco that was probally gay with his "helper" Kabuto, smiling that he mabe...mabe found someone that understood him...probally not but ohwell. So now he stared up at the sky, a smile on his lips, he was about to close his eyes when he heard a faint yell.

"SSSSSUSKE!"

'What the hell was that?' He thought

"SSAAAKRA!!! SAKKKAAA!, HS VER HRE!"

'Why wont it go away,'

he finally looked over to see a yellow/orangish blob, a pink/redish blob, and a grey/green blob move towards him. Sasuke tried to foucus his eyes. He heard voices but they sounded very faint.

"Sas-sasuke...he's...ing!" said the yelloe blob,

"Sak... an... eal...m?" said the grey blob.

"I...ave...tr..." said the last blob.

And then Sasuke closed his eyes. Finally letting death take him, then he felt a starnge current flow through him amd then he was out.


End file.
